Madoka Magica Movie Wrong Side of Heaven
by Nightmarity19
Summary: After going into a cave and finding a gemstone that belonged to an ancient vampire magical girl that goes by the name of Scarlet, she then enters Madoka's mind to warp her into freeing her.
1. Chapter 1 Bats

Madoka Magica Movie Wrong Side of Heaven Chapter 1 Bats

"Come on Madoka you slow poke" Sayaka shouted from behind her.

Madoka was trailing behind her friend as they faced towards the caverns to find a strange magical piece that appeared on their communications Kyoko gave them. Madoka finally caught up with Sayaka, she stopped and stared at the cave's entrance then opened up her communicator and it revealed a green dot a few paces from here.

"This is the place" Sayaka said with a bit of a quiver in her voice.

"It's alright, if something in that cave feels funny, we can become magical girls in no time" Madoka reassured.

Sayaka nodded, gulping her fear down, and followed Madoka inside the cave.

Having a flashlight in hand so they don't get lost, Madoka and Sayaka walked through the dripping cave, all the noise that Sayaka heard was the constant dripping of water and their footsteps crunching on the ground below Madoka shined a light on a changing color river which caught her eye in an instant.

"Wow Sayaka take a look at this" Madoka said.

"Madoka we don't have time to sight see, we are here for a specific gemstone" Sayaka responded sharply.

"I know" Madoka said.

The two girls kept walking forward into the dark dirty and in Sayaka's case: creepy. She heard chirping sounds coming from deeper inside the cave. Madoka noticed a bat hanging upside down above her, until it flew down on to Madoka's shoulder, nuzzling her cheek.

"Aww you're such a cutie" Madoka giggled.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a strawberry and he ate it.

"Madoka I found it!" Sayaka shouted.

Madoka rushed over to where she was, in her hand was a blood red gemstone with a bat symbol inside.

"Whoa that looks so beautiful" Sayaka said.

The gemstone was very beautiful to Madoka that she couldn't stop staring at it, the gemstone started 'Talking' to Madoka.

_Come to me...free me..._

Madoka's eyes change purple and attempted to grab it and free whoever was inside it, but a bat screech snapped her out of a trance she was in.

"Madoka you okay?" Sayaka asked concerned.

"Huh? Yeah I think so" Madoka answered.

"You were in a trance for a moment there" Sayaka joked, putting the gemstone in her pocket.

Madoka shook her head to retrain her brain after what just happened. It was as if the necklace was calling out to her and forcing her free will to be abandoned. Whatever was inside that gemstone wanted her.

"Well let's go before something else happens" Sayaka said.

Both girls left the cave with what they sought after, now they just had to return home. The voices that resided inside the gemstone continued to speak within Madoka with distant voices.

_Come to me...free me...take me here..._

"Yes, I will take you home" Madoka obeyed, still in a trance.

"Madoka you okay? Your starting to freak me out" Sayaka shivering at her now hypnotized friend.

"I must take it home" Madoka responded robotically.

Sayaka gave her a bit of a head smack with just her palm which reverted Madoka back to her normal self. Madoka rubbed her forehead where Sayaka palm stroked her.

"Ouch" Madoka said in pain.

"Sorry about that but you were acting really weird, I had to do something" Sayaka responded.

"Oh, sorry about that" Madoka apologized.

"You just freaked me out that's all, don't worry about it I'm sure Kyoko has some kind of explanation" Sayaka said.

"Yea hopefully" Madoka agreed.

The two girls walked back into town where things were a lot safer, at least in Sayaka's eyes. Flashes of some unknown horror plunged itself inside Madoka's mind.

_What is this? _Madoka thought to herself.

She shook the thought out of her mind and caught up with her friend until they both entered a house that Kyoko stayed in because looming around that old church where her father used to be brought back a lot of unforgettable memories that she wanted to forget. Entering the home, Kyoko could be seen eating an apple watching what was on TV before she saw Madoka and Sayaka walk in. She gave a sigh as the both of them were roughed up some like they participated in a dirt wrestling contest or something like that.

"The hell happened to you two?" Kyoko asked sternly.

Sayaka rubbed the back of her neck before speaking, "On our way out it was kind of rocky from there." she said.

Kyoko's expression went blank as she face palmed at Sayaka's attempt at making an excuse but she let it slide...for now.

"Did you at least grab the gemstone?" Kyoko asked, rubbing her eyes.

Sayaka reached in her knapsack pocket and pulled out the purple gemstone from before and as if on cue, Madoka's pupils went small as she stared at the shiny gemstone that once again put her in a trance.

"Nice! Oh man, this thing is ancient, like history and whatnot. Story goes that there was an ancient magical girl that went by the Scarlet because of her thirst for blood on the battlefield" Kyoko began to say.

"So, she was a vampire magical girl? Is that even possible?" Sayaka asked baffled.

Kyoko nodded, "She was deemed unstoppable until two other magical girls sporting light induced weapons used a sealing gemstone to keep her from corrupting more souls to claim" she continued.

Sayaka counted herself lucky she wasn't even thought of when this Scarlet person caused trouble.


	2. Chapter 2 Vampire Bat

Madoka Magica Movie Wrong Side of Heaven Chapter 2 Vampire Bat

Kyoko placed the gemstone on the coffee table of her refurbished apartment she claims was "found" under normal circumstances. Either way, the only thing she noticed that Madoka was still under some kind of trance because of the gemstone that's currently was in their possession.

_What kind of power does this piece of harvested rock have over Madoka _Kyoko wondered.

Sayaka gave her best friend another palm strike to her head, yet again it broke the trance Madoka was in. She looked at her two friends as they looked at her with confused looks on their faces.

"Madoka I think it's best that you head home and rest while Sayaka and I take a closer look at this gemstone to figure out where it came from and what is it doing here" Kyoko suggested.

"Are you sure?" Madoka asked puzzled and concerned.

Both Sayaka and Kyoko nodded in agreement with her question.

"Alright I'll see you two later" Madoka said, grabbing her bag before leaving.

Kyoko breathed a sigh of relief, she had a reason why her and Sayaka could see it written on a wall or in this case, all over Kyoko Sakura's face.

"I'm trying to understand it too" Sayaka spoke up.

Kyoko facepalmed herself before sighing, "To be honest, this gemstone must have some kind of connection towards Madoka which is causing her to be in a hypnotic state" Kyoko explained.

"Like a vampire or something?" Sayaka asked.

"Yeah something like that, the magical girl who is the bearer of this was able to reach down and pull out the bloody night sword. A black and red sword with bat wings attached to it, she used it to rule under an iron fist" Kyoko continued.

"So, what does this have to do with Madoka?" Sayaka asked, still confused.

"That I still would like to know but all I know is that she may have a connection towards it or something" Kyoko speculated.

Sayaka stared at the lonely gemstone that was sitting very comfortably on the coffee table.

_This better not do anything to Madoka _Sayaka thought as she balded her fists up.

Madoka stumbled into bed, feeling more fatigued than usual which was kind of strange for her. She buttoned up her pink pjs, yawned, and climbed into bed as she placed the covers close to her, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

She appeared in her magical girl outfit in an odd yet specific room inside of what seemed to be a castle of some kind, in a Victorian like setting with solid white columns, cashmere carpets with portraits hanging on the wall, and the stairs were painted blood red. Madoka looked around this odd setting she was in.

"What in the world is this place?" Madoka asked confused.

"Ah welcome to my home my dear" a white-haired woman wearing a dark pink pagan dress, wearing the choker necklace with the gemstone attached to it, came downstairs.

"This is your home? Oh, I'm sorry for the intrusion, I'll leave at once" Madoka said.

That girl raised her hand before speaking again, "Nonsense, you are a guest in my home and you will be treated as such" she said.

Madoka didn't know what this feeling was emitting from this girl but it was making her feel so warm. The girl came closer to Madoka as their eyes locked on, her eyes change crystal blue and her fangs extended. Madoka took off her necklace, turning her head so her neck was exposed. The girl bared her fangs deep inside Madoka's neck.

She let out a gasp but held on to the girl as she began to drink Madoka's blood, she moaned every time she swallowed her warm rich blood. The way she felt wasn't fear, it was actually heat that Madoka was feeling right now. Retracting her fangs, the girl breathed a sigh of complete ecstasy while Madoka was a little woozy from the excessive blood loss.

"The name's Scarlet dear" Scarlet introduced as she sat Madoka down on a chair.

The next morning, Madoka woke up to see that she made a wet spot from the dream she had about this Scarlet person who drank her blood, proving Kyoko's theory right that she is somehow linked to the undead.

_Was that a dream? It felt so real _Madoka thought as she felt her bare neck for bite marks.

She felt nothing but skin and flesh but yet in her dream that involved that woman Scarlet she had bitten Madoka when she touched her neck a wave of pleasure washed over her.

"That bite...felt so good, like it was some kind of fragrance I smelled before" Madoka blushed.

What hold did this woman have on her? A lot of thoughts barked themselves inside Madoka's mind but images of Scarlet biting her neck took over as she moaned softly from the feeling.

_I should probably go ahead and get ready for school or I'll be late _Madoka thought to herself.

Madoka got herself dressed for school and Sayaka met her right outside her door.

"Oh, hey Sayaka" Madoka smiled brightly.

"Morning Madoka, how did you sleep?" Sayaka asked concerned.

"I slept pretty well, I can think clearly thanks to you and Kyoko" Madoka answered.

Sayaka breathed a sigh of relief at that revelation, knowing that made both girls smile. They both walked down the path towards the school that they went to, as they walked in the classroom, Madoka saw the white-haired girl wearing a school uniform stared at Madoka with a smirk spread across her face.

"Hey Madoka you okay?" Sayaka asked.

"Yeah I'm-I'm okay" Madoka answered, shaking her head.

Scarlet stood up from her seat and walked over to the two girls.

"Oh, hello there girls, my name is Scarlet I will be joining this school, I hope we can be friends" Scarlet introduced.

Madoka felt her heart sank to the bottom, looking at Scarlet.


	3. Chapter 3 Dark Tone

Madoka Magic Movie Wrong Side of Heaven Chapter 3 Dark Tone

Madoka finally caught her breathing after her heart stopped after seeing the woman who drank her blood in a dream was in her classroom as a transfer student from who knows where.

"I'm glad to finally meet you two girls and I hope we can be the best of the friends" Scarlet said, shaking Sayaka's and Madoka's hand.

Sayaka returned the handshake but Madoka was still in a trance like state from before, minus the purple gemstone being present. It was like her worse or most pleasant nightmare came true; Scarlet bowed to both girls before going to her seat that was right next to Madoka, which made her a funny feeling inside her stomach.

_What is this feeling I'm getting, it's like this girl has me under some kind of spell _Madoka thought.

Whatever was going on with her, she pushed that thought aside and sat down next to Scarlet who smiled Madoka could feel her own heart beating faster and faster, the more she looked at Scarlet.

_This girl is really making me uncomfortable so why don't I say something? _Madoka blushed.

After class, Scarlet stood up from her seat and as she walked past Madoka she winked at her classmate. Madoka caught a glimpse of it and blushed even more until her entire face was red as a strawberry. Sayaka noticed that and walked up to Madoka who still had a blushing red face.

"Madoka you okay? Your red in the face" Sayaka asked.

"Y-Y-Yeah I'm fine, just a bit under the weather that's all" Madoka answered, shivering slightly.

Sayaka felt her forehead but didn't sense a fever, "Doesn't look like you have a fever but yeah head on home if you're feeling sick" she suggested.

Madoka nodded before leaving school early, unknowing that the girl Scarlet stood a few feet away in the dark light, smiling with her sharp fangs coming out.

_Soon Madoka Kaname, we will meet very soon _

Kyoko examined the gemstone underneath a microscope and found a bunch of souls linked inside them, they looked like past magical girls that Scarlet encountered all throughout her life but why was the gemstone here of all places? That's a question Kyoko wanted answered and quickly.

_Madoka was completely hypnotized by the gemstone, could this be that Scarlet has found another soul to take? _Kyoko pondered.

The door opened to reveal Scarlet disguised as Sayaka, she smiled at Kyoko lovingly and hugged her.

"Oh hey" Kyoko said hugging back before sitting on her lap.

Kyoko blushed at the sudden action that was taking place, Sayaka started to unbutton her shirt, biting her bottom lip to reveal a silk red bra.

"Sayaka what's with the sudden lap dance? I'm not complaining though" Kyoko asked puzzled.

"You just have been working so hard and I wanted to give you a lap dance as a way to thank you" Sayaka said smirking.

Kyoko thought something was wrong but that thought was pushed back by a loving kiss by Sayaka.

"Mmm~" Kyoko moaned out, holding on to Sayaka.

They began to make out with each other, a tendril came out of Sayaka's back and grabbed the purple gemstone, Kyoko's eyes began to close sleepily as Sayaka broke the kiss with a trail of drool to follow up. Kyoko snored as Scarlet released her disguise and reached in her pocket for a bat choker necklace.

"Thank you for saving me the trouble of finding my gemstone miss Kyoko Sakura" Scarlet said.

Placing the stone inside an oval shaped hole inside the choker necklace, she felt her power return as a small ripple effect, causing a small shockwave in the city.

"Perfect, I can feel my power returning to me" Scarlet said, making a fist with her open palm.

She opened her palm to make a dark red and green kitana sword appear in her hand, she smirked at the return of her powers as a magical girl. A piece of paper with a drawing of Madoka caught her eye, she picked it up and examined the hand drawn picture of her.

"Madoka huh? That girl I met in class today, she was quite the cutie so her soul will be saved. Instead, I'll bring her to the darkness and have her as an apprentice who will carry my legacy" Scarlet smirked at the thought.

She folded up the piece of paper before leaving Kyoko's house with her gemstone returned back to her.

_My goal is clear, find and turn Madoka Kaname _Scarlet licked her fangs as she walked down the street.

Back home, Madoka took out a picture of her and Homaru before she rewrote the universe, out of fear of losing everything.

She sighed.

_I can handle myself but for some reason that girl Scarlet reminded me of Homaru _

Memories of Scarlet biting her neck in a dream she had rushed over Madoka like a wave, she felt no marks on her neck.

_Was that a dream or a vision? _Madoka thought.

She thought maybe taking a shower would calm herself down so she walked inside the bathroom and turned on the water before stripping down to nothing before stepping inside. For the first time in her life, Madoka could finally relax as she washed herself and even singing a light tune to herself. Unknowing to her knowledge, mist came from under the door then formed a physical form of Scarlet smirking at the naked Madoka. She tapped to activate her pendant and instantly the pink magical girl's pupils shrunk as she turned to see Scarlet standing there.

"Come to me Madoka" Scarlet commanded.

Madoka opened the clear shower curtain to let Scarlet step in with her. She stroked her soft cheek all the way down her body, making Madoka moan in pleasure.

"Such a soft body" Scarlet complimented.

Madoka smiled in response to that compliment, the next thing she saw was Scarlet's extended fangs.

Madoka moved her wet hair to reveal her bare neck for Scarlet. She took a deep breath and bared her fangs in Madoka's neck as she gasped and gripped Scarlet tightly. The dream was no longer just a twisted fantasy, now this was legitimate.

_I should scream but my god this feels so damn good, I don't want it to end _Madoka blushed.

Gulps of Scarlet drinking Madoka's blood made the pink magical girl turned on even more, Scarlet retracted her now bloody fangs looking at her latest victim. She was going to say something but Madoka interrupted her with a lustful kiss on the lips.

"My my Madoka, your quite affectionate this evening" Scarlet said.

"You remind me of someone who risked herself to create a new world in her image" Madoka replied.

"Oh really? Tell me about her" Scarlet asked, putting Madoka on her lap.

Sayaka walked inside the house and saw Kyoko passed out on the floor, the gemstone was stolen too because it wasn't sitting on the table like it was supposed to.

_Oh crap! What happened in here?! _


	4. Chapter 4 Nightfall

Madoka Magica Movie Wrong Side of Heaven Chapter 4 Nightfall

Kyoko sat up with the most agonizing headache in the world, she held her head groaning in pain. That woman posing as Sayaka somehow came in and took the purple gemstone.

"Oh crap" Kyoko cursed.

She grabbed her pendant to transform into her magical girl form, jumped from a building as she paced herself in pursuit of whoever took that gemstone. Sayaka came into vision and Kyoko ran over to her, staff in hand at the ready.

"Kyoko! Oh, thank goodness I found you! Madoka's vanished and I can't find her" Sayaka bellowed.

Before the two girls could leave the house, they heard a loud screeching noise, causing them both to cover their ears in pain.

"Agh! What is this noise?!" Sayaka said painfully.

"It sounds like sonar from a bat or something" Kyoko responded.

A giant bat appeared in front of the apartment, screeching which caused all windows to shatter into pieces before Kyoko brought her weapon, used her coffee table as a springboard, and stabbed the bat in its head that sent it crashing into the street below. Kyoko removed her spear from the bat's head as Sayaka joined up and saw what her friend just did.

"Whoa" Sayaka managed to say.

"Scarlet sent this flying rodent to throw us off trail, we have to find Madoka and warn her" Kyoko said, putting her staff away.

"Where do we even start to look? She could be anywhere" Sayaka asked.

"We'll find her if we spilt up" Kyoko suggested.

"Good idea" Sayaka replied.

Both girls split up in different directions in pursuit of finding Madoka and hopefully also find Scarlet, Kyoko had a look of worry on her face.

_Madoka I hope you're okay_ she said to herself.

Scarlet walked along the path into a park with Madoka beside her, she felt a little uneasy but slowly starting growing to like her.

"This is quite amazing here, you come to this park often?" Scarlet asked.

"Sometimes yeah, this park was sort of an oasis to my mind" Madoka replied.

Scarlet took a hard look at the moon that was rising in the sky, a small devious smirk shined but she knew Madoka will join her very soon, it was the perfect time. Madoka felt being hugged by Scarlet for some unknown reason, whatever the reason, all it did was make her blush.

"You just are so nice to me Madoka, I appreciate it" Scarlet said.

Madoka felt Scarlet's hands move down her back, relaxing the pink haired girl magical girl but she still was blushing.

"I'm glad you think so" Madoka replied, patting her on the back.

This was the opportunity Scarlet could take so her eyes turned crimson red, staring at Madoka with a hypnotic stare as the moon rose in the night sky.

"Allow me to show you a whole new world, just you wait" Scarlet said as she moved her hair to one side.

Before she could bite Madoka two footsteps came charging in, Scarlet set a hypnotized Madoka on a park bench as she looked over to see Kyoko and Sayaka standing side by side.

"Scarlet stop this right now! Leave Madoka alone!" Kyoko shouted.

"You can't stop me" Scarlet smirked, licking her fangs.

"That's what you think! It's 2 against 1, we will stop you" Sayaka boasted.

Scarlet snapped her fingers and Madoka transformed into her magical girl outfit then stood next to her obediently.

"Now we're even" Scarlet said.

Sayaka didn't want to fight the one person who has been with her through everything was now Scarlet's little toy, she gripped her sword tightly. All she wanted to do was take Scarlet down and keep Madoka away but she isn't going to let her anger cloud her judgement.

"You take on Scarlet and I'll see if I can break Madoka from the hypnosis" Kyoko commanded.

Sayaka nodded and walked over to Madoka who had this soulless blank look on her face which almost made Sayaka cry but she kept the tears from flowing down her face. Madoka summoned her signature bow and arrow, fired it at her friend, Sayaka broke the trance long enough to block the arrow. She rushed Madoka and performed a palm strike to her head, Madoka grabbed Sayaka's hand and roundhouse kicked her on the side of the head, knocking her best friend to the ground with a thump as Sayaka's sword swatted a few feet away.

"Madoka please I'm your friend, please don't do this" Sayaka pleaded, standing up after getting knocked down.

She might as well be talking to a brick wall, Madoka's mind was so warped that not a palm strike in the world could stop this now.

_Looks like I'm going to have to use drastic measures _Sayaka wondered, pulling out another sword.

Madoka prepared another arrow attack but a boot to the head by Sayaka thwarted any chance of her best friend from doing so.

"Sorry Madoka but you gave me no choice" Sayaka apologized, charging at her with a sword in hand.

Before she could reach Madoka, Kyoko's body got lunged into her. Both girls crashed into each other as Scarlet walked behind Madoka, moving her hair to one side. Her fangs dug deep into her neck until the lips touched on Madoka's neck, all she could do was moan in satisfaction as her blood was being drained from her before Madoka went limp.

"Mm~ delicious my pet" Scarlet said, retracting her fangs that was dripping with blood.

Kyoko stood up and charged at Scarlet but Madoka grabbed her hand and punched her hand in the gut, sending her crashing into a tree back first.

"Very good Madoka, now then I think we should make our leave now" Scarlet said with a smirk.

"Yes mistress" Madoka obeyed.

Both Scarlet and Madoka disappeared in a flutter of bats, Sayaka came to and noticed Kyoko's body on a tree, causing it to split in half.

"Kyoko what happened? Did we beat them?" Sayaka asked.

"No... she took her and who knows what her true intensions are. All that matters right now is that we can't stop her alone, we're going to need some help" Kyoko said.

"Right" Sayaka replied.

Kyoko pulled out her cell phone and looked through her contacts and one named stood out, 'Devil' which Kyoko knew all too well and speed dialed the number.


End file.
